1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved bi-directional output, one-way output wheel system, applied in a power system driven by a manual force or engine or electric motor or fluid motor; through controlling the changing of the rotating direction of an input shaft, the bi-rotating directional input and constant rotating directional output wheel system capable of preventing the first direction transmission wheel set from idling and thereby serving as a load that dampens reverse rotation of the wheel system so that the wheel system generates an output with the same or different speed ratio while being rotated in different input rotating directions. The wheel system is characterized in that: a unidirectional transmission device is respectively installed between a first driving rotating directional input wheel set and a bidirectional input shaft, between a first driving rotating directional output wheel set and a constant rotating directional output rotation part and between the constant rotating directional output rotation part and the bidirectional input shaft, thereby preventing the first rotation direction transmission wheel set from being coupled to and providing an additional load that dampens power transmission when the input shaft is being driven in the second reverse driving rotating direction.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional bi-rotating directional input and constant rotating directional output wheel system, while being operated in one of the two bi-rotating input directions, the wheel set in another input direction is still driven, the disadvantages is that a part of the wheel set generates idle rotation which provides a drag on the input shaft and thereby dampens transmission of power to the output shaft.